


Fun at Work

by spreadward



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadward/pseuds/spreadward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is out for revenge.  He gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lolisoup for inspiring me to write this! Also, please review! It feeds me!

It was payback, really. Mustang should have known better than to tease him and then leave him high and dry this morning. Really. You’d think he would have known by now that Edward wasn’t one to take teasing lightly. It should have been obvious now that teasing resulted in all out war. And Ed was not going to lose this round. 

Sneaking into the meeting room wasn't hard at all. It wasn't uncommon for Ed to be here, not with his job as official translator and consultant of foreign affairs. Everyone knew that he had clearance to be anywhere he wanted, as he was prone to wander while working out problems. It was easier on everyone that way. And today it was the perfect excuse for Edward to be on the opposite end of the building than he was supposed to be. 

He's almost glad that he had taken to wearing the uniform. It helped him blend in when he was aiming to cause mischief around the office and lately he’d been causing quite a bit of it. Lucky for him, no one noticed it was he who had not only switched the salt and sugar shakers, but also had rigged the coffee maker to brew cold instead of hot. All thanks to the uniform. 

He opens the door slowly, peeks his head in to make sure that the room is empty before slipping inside. Perfect. The room is set up with a closed off fancy desk at the front of the room, with two long conference tables on either side, lined with cushy chairs that Ed was a bit envious of. His chair in his office was wooden, with no cushion at all. It left his shoulders and lower back aching in the afternoons if he stayed seated too long. 

Stepping further into the room and closing the door, he can’t help but smirk as he slides his overcoat off his shoulders and slips under the desk. It shouldn’t be long until the meeting starts, so he takes a breath as he waits, still grinning at his beautiful revenge. 

He startles when he hears the door open, and his heart beat picks up with every step that comes close to his hiding place, a few that he can pick out as they one by one filed into the room. The soft, careful steps of Fuery and the heavy but sure footed gait of Breda. There were many others that he had heard before but couldn’t place. Probably other high ranking military officials who Mustang had to kiss ass to keep happy. 

Fuhrer Mustang and his faithful bodyguard, General Hawkeye where the last to enter the room. Ed only knew by the hurried shuffling of chairs that marked everyone standing in salute. Ed smiled when Mustang ordered his soldiers at ease. 

He presses himself as far back as he can as Roy sits at the desk. He knows better than to jump right into it, so he waits. He doesn’t pay much attention to what’s being said. It’s all bureaucratic bullshit that Ed doesn't give two fucks about. Though he is able to focus on his lover’s voice, and how deep and silky it sounds even when he’s talking about monotonous military issues and shortages of creamed corn in the Briggs Mountains. 

He waits until Fuery beings his report on the status of their communications lines throughout the country to make his attack. Slowly he maneuvers himself between Mustang’s casually spread legs. He can tell that he’s slouching forward, probably just as bored as Ed is, and if Ed hadn’t done this today, he’d probably hear about it later over dinner or over pillow talk. 

He slides his hand up Roy’s knee, feels his muscles tense and can visibly see him flinch at the contact. He scoots forward, silently, peers up at him with a cheeky grin and a finger to his lips. He can see the shock on the Fuhrer’s face flash just for a moment, and the fact that he’s surprised him gives him a thrill. 

Roy scoots his chair closer to the desk, so most of his legs are obscured beneath it, giving Ed much less room to move comfortably, but he doesn’t need much room for what he wants to do. He hears Roy above him interject a point in what Fuery was going on about, though about what, Ed wasn’t listening. 

He places his hands on Roy’s knees, gives a gentle squeeze before running them further up his thighs. Now that he’s actually doing this, he’s getting a bit nervous. Especially after the fight they’d had last week, about telling people about them. 

But that was last week. And now was now. And now was about revenge. He scoots forward a bit more when Roy spreads his legs a bit more. He hasn’t even really touched him yet, and Roy’s already getting hard. This must have been something he’d fantasized about. 

He wishes that there was a bit more room to work, but he’ll make do. He nuzzles his cheek lovingly against Roy’s inner thigh and circles his thumb softly on the other. He can feel Roy’s body heating up against his skin. 

Leaning even closer, his face just millimeters from Roy’s growing erection, he inhales deeply. Over the smell of linens, there’s that heavy musk that he loves so much, and it makes his head swim. That smell alone is enough to make him hard and eager even on his worst days. 

With restraint, he presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the trapped, rapidly hardening cock. He leaves his lips there, mouths him gently through the fabric, using his lips to mock kiss him. It’s addicting how it feels to have him harden beneath his lips, and he adds a bit more pressure to his lips, till he feels Roy’s thigh tremble. 

He looks up, a bit disappointed that Roy isn’t looking down at him. He wets his tongue in his mouth, presses it against the tight fabric of Roy’s uniform, lets the material soak through before closing his lips around that spot and sucking softly. He hears a pen drop on the desk atop him, and works his lips on that spot. 

Roy speaks above him, his voice still silky smooth and completely unaffected by what he’s doing. It almost annoys him how damn smooth Roy can be, and makes him resolve to at least make him stutter. 

Swiftly, he reaches forward, undoes his pants and licks his lips as he maneuvers that glorious cock out where he can see it. Ed holds him firm in his hand, waits until Roy starts to speak again before licking up the underside. He’s close enough that he can see Roy’s stomach tighten, but his voice stayed just as smooth as always. 

With a quick dip of his head he takes Roy into his mouth, which rewards him with a hitched breath. He grins around him when he hears Hawkeye offer to refill his coffee, and sucks him teasingly when he replies that he just has “a little something in the back of his throat.” 

If he hadn’t had a cock down his throat he probably would have been upset, but given the situation he lets it slide because he can tell from the months of sleeping with Mustang that he is itching to thrust his hips, to touch him, to do ANYTHING other than sit still. He takes pity on him, takes him further into his mouth while lightly sucking. 

Roy is rock hard for him and it's got Ed throbbing in his pants too. He doesn’t make a move to do anything about it until a drop of precum hits his tongue. He opens his own pants, shoves his hand inside to relieve some of that pressure and fuck it feels good. 

Roy’s scent is stronger now, and Ed has filtered out every sound other than Roy’s voice. It’s easy for him to imagine that Roy is speaking praise to him, and that makes him more eager to please him. Using his tongue, he begins to caress him as he takes him further back into his mouth, inhaling deeply when he gets close to him, for another noseful of that smell that drives him so crazy. 

He doesn’t realize that he’s affecting Roy as much as he really is until he feels a hand in his hair, gripping tightly, pulling his hair half out of his ponytail. It startles him, makes him moan out as he leans into the touch, sends him into his orgasm as the prickles of pain on his scalp travel straight to his cock. Roy’s grip tightens instinctively, and he pulls Ed back by his hair, just in time for him to get sprayed in the face with Roy’s cum; the first mostly in his mouth, but the rest on his nose and down his chin. 

The room is deathly quiet, and Ed is frozen in place. He can only imagine the looks on everyone’s faces as he shoves himself back in his pants. There’s no way that they don’t know it was him that let out that humiliating moan. The only way to save face would be to act as if it didn’t bother him, and at the same time, that would be the best way to get Mustang for that morning. 

With the grace of a satisfied feline, he crawls from under the desk, a smirk on his face as he uses his sleeve to wipe away what missed his mouth. He doesn’t say a word to anyone as he walks to the door, even though he can feel 13 sets of eyes on him. He lifts a hand as he opens the door, and waves casually, turns his head to smirk at Mustang and winks at him before closing the door behind him. 

OMAKE

The door closes with the loudest thud Roy has ever heard in his life, and he is left slack-jawed and staring at the place Edward stood before opening the door, mortified, face red and eyes wide. 

Breda is laughing, a deep, hearty chuckle while Fuery slides a wad of cash towards him, looking rather distraught. The rest of the attendees are looking anywhere other than their Fuhrer and the door where Ed stood. 

It’s Hawkeye who finally stands and suggests the meeting continue at a later time, and Roy cannot agree faster with her motion. The room empties in record time.


End file.
